


Squid Sister Saturdays

by DraceDomino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cutesy, F/F, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is life like for Inkopolis' premiere power couple? Get a sneak peek at the average lazy Saturday for Callie and Marie, from the fun to the fashion to the fucking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squid Sister Saturdays

Squid Sister Saturdays  
-By Drace Domino

Marie woke up in the morning exactly the same way she had fallen asleep, with her cousin tightly fit against her embrace, both of them naked and warm. It was the way she woke up almost every late Saturday that they didn’t have to work, both of them usually turning into a pair of lazy squids the second they knew they had the opportunity to sleep in. The long mornings usually followed incredible nights and that particular one was no exception, with Marie’s body still a little sore and the heavy scent of squid sex still filling the room. Against her shoulder Callie was dozing peacefully, her eyes closed and her long black tentacles settling against her head, looking just about as adorable as ever. It was enough to form a happy smile on Marie’s lips first thing in the late morning, and she moved her head down to press a tiny kiss against the other girl’s forehead.

“Hey.” She whispered, her voice hushed and loving, but at the same time teasingly urgent. “Hey, wake up, Sleepyink.” When Callie predictably didn’t budge at the gentle cajoling Marie drew a wide smile, and her hands darted underneath the covers of their bed to seek out the other woman’s trim, exposed waist. Her fingers flew forward and began to dance, teasing and tickling against her cousin’s waist with an eagerness and glee. The instant shock of that tickling embrace was enough to wake Callie right up; her eyes snapping open and her voice erupting into the tiny bedroom that they shared amidst a series of desperate and wild giggles.

“I’m up, I’m up, Marie! Stoooooop!” Her naked form writhed around the other woman’s as the tickling continued, and it was clear from Marie’s big, wide smile that she had no intention of stopping. Callie had overslept a fraction longer than she had, and that meant she would endure the consequences of early morning tickling! As the teasing continued their legs smoothed out against one another, rubbing and kicking while their bellies pressed flat and their breasts squeezed firmly against their cousin’s. The tentacles hanging from Callie’s head swung back and forth as she gasped and writhed, and eventually her spinning and momentum forced them both to roll completely over. In a swift motion Callie became the one on her back with Marie overtop her, and the short-tentacled Squid Sister just smiled wide, finally letting her fingers rest. They left their tickling touch behind in return for a more intimate one, her palms pressing flat against Callie’s belly while she squeezed in close. With a few of her own pale tentacles hanging about the sides of her face Marie finally leaned down, and even while Callie was still gasping and giggling from the sudden tickling bonanza, she pressed a warm, inviting kiss against her cousin’s lips.

It lasted for some time, since a taste of Callie was never quite enough for her. A soft peck became something more lingering and long, their lips parting and their tongues moving forward to properly taste their cousin within the sheets. A soft groan escaped from the back of Marie’s throat and her eyes closed while the kiss maintained, and she savored a moment she was lucky enough to enjoy nearly every morning. That first kiss of the day, the first smooch against the other Squid Sister’s lips. There were too many kisses in a day to declare it as the sweetest, but it was always one that Marie looked back on fondly.

As she was kissed Callie gave a content sigh of delight, and all the tickling was forgiven as she looped her arms up and around Marie’s shoulders. She kissed back up into her cousin and shivered at the feel of their naked bodies sandwiched together, a shudder of delight still running across her. When their lips parted it was Callie that was first to speak, a blush on her cheeks and an almost shy quality ringing in her voice.

“...I can’t believe how long we went last night.” She whispered, staring up into Marie’s eyes with utmost affection and devotion. “It was what...hours? Like seven of them!”

“As soon as we got back from announcing the Splatfest results, yeah.” Marie giggled, licking her lips at the memory. Splatfest was usually a stressful time for the sisters; they always had to be at their best, their most fashionable, and never once make a mistake in their reporting. There were few things in Inkopolis as important as Splatfest, and it required the very best of its top two reporters and fashionistas. Usually when the two got home they didn’t even want to think about clothes, and as a result they tended to spend the entire rest of the night naked and in bed, only wearing each other’s nectar on their faces.

It was that way last night, and Marie was still fondly dwelling on the memory. Her head lowered and she rubbed her nose lovingly against her cousin’s, battering it gently back and forth and giving her a sweet, tiny nose bump with a wide smile on her face. Her words were as soft and loving as ever, almost to the point of sappy affection.

“I love my little cutie cousin more than anything!” She beamed, and stole a soft kiss against Callie’s eager lips. “Nobody makes me feel like she does!”

“Mmm, and I love my Marie maiden too!” Callie giggled at that, her eyes shining. With her hands still wrapped around her cousin’s shoulders she let one of them slip upward, teasing her touch along Marie’s tentacles and sighing contently at the feel of them. Just a few hours ago she was holding onto those tentacles hard and firm while Marie’s head was buried between her legs, but now her touch was soft and affectionate as it always was in their shared, happy mornings. “What do you wanna do today, Marie? Should we just stay in bed and keep havin’ fun?”

“Hmm. Tempting.” Marie tapped her chin, pondering the question with a serious thought. “But you know the rule, every time we finish a Splatfest we get to...you know what I’m getting at--”

“Reward ourselves!” Callie giggled with her eyes wide, as if she had almost forgot their rule. “New clothes and nice food and a whole day out, yay!” At Callie’s joy at the announcement Marie just nodded eagerly, and she lowered her head down to share one more lingering, loving kiss against her cousin’s lips. By the time she pulled up once more she was gesturing towards the bathroom, murmuring in a hungry glee as she pressed her naked frame against her cousin’s slender body.

“C’mon. Let’s get in the shower.” An ink shower; naturally. Water could go straight to ink hell. “We’ll get clean. Then get dirty. Then get clean again.”

Callie simply giggled like a schoolsquid, taking her cousin’s hand and trotting out of bed right alongside her.

 

It wasn’t until about an hour later that the Squid Sisters finally left their home, each one fully dressed again and wearing a look of satisfaction. Their lovemaking in the shower had gone on much like it did on a normal day, with Callie’s voice filling the shower with her cries as Marie rested on her knees, licking and teasing and tasting her cousin’s entrance. It was always a great way to start the morning because it motivated each woman in its own unique way; for Callie it cleared her head and prepared her to focus on the tasks before her, and for Marie, well...she always said there wasn’t anything quite like having something sweet to nibble on in the early morning.

By then the two women were working their way from their Inkopolis penthouse, eager to go out on a full day of spoiling themselves after a hard night’s work. While they walked they were in a constant state of contact, either interlocking their fingers together or Callie fully leaning on Marie, the entire time their voices light and happy while they spoke. It wasn’t a secret that the Squid Sisters were a couple; most everyone in Inkopolis knew about it and was happy to see the two most fashionable squids were close enough to be intimate. The fact that they were cousins simply didn’t matter to the others, and in fact wasn’t even entirely uncommon in the city. If someone was cute and happy and made your ink warm and your tentacles tremble, then you could be with them. It just wasn’t any more complicated than that.

Despite the citywide acceptance of their love; however, they had never outright showed it during any of their Splatfests. The reason for it was simple, and handed down by the people that funded their program and paid their salaries. Simply put...people loved the idea of the two sisters together, but they didn’t actually like seeing it up close. The reason for it was fairly simple.

“My little Inkywinky squidywiddy sweetiepoppie cousinpie!” Marie giggled, nudging her nose against Callie’s cheek while they walked down the street together. Callie was just as bad, and as she hung on Marie’s arm she shot back at the other woman in an equally delighted and tender voice.

“My Hottietottie sassysexy snugglebuggle tentakewl!” Giggling erupting from the two women as they walked and praised each other, the entire time in the sweetest and most adorably charming voices they could manage. It was a sign of their true love and affection for each other, a show of the great bond between the two cousins, but it was so sweet and sappy that it was easily enough to make the common squid hurl their ink.

Most of the time while the two women walked through the city streets, other squids gave them a wide berth. Just far enough away that they couldn’t hear them anymore, but still close enough that they could see them. They made a handsome pair; two cousins so deeply and wildly in love, and it was clear that each of them meant the world to the other. It was just a little difficult to have to listen to adorable compound words uttered in between a litany of tiny kisses. As a result the Squid Sisters usually had free reign of Inkopolis anywhere they went together, between their celebrity status and their sickening close bond there was nobody to stand in their way in line or to even dare to cut in front of them to get food. They enjoyed a warm breakfast and a leisurely walk through the city before their true fondness actually began; a love of shopping at all the freshest stores in Inkopolis.

The Squid Sisters knew how to stay fresh like no other squids in town, and they proved it when they went shopping. Fashion shows were a common thing to take place around them, with a lot of other squids poking their noses forward to see just what the two were picking as the hottest styles for that particular week. That day the fashion of choice was so very retro: old shirts from the Cat team from the very first Splatfest. Both girls wore a matching shirt while they walked through the city, swinging their rears and showing off how they could make damn near anything look good.

And beyond showing off, they always found other...more creative ways to have fun in the city.

“M...Marie…!” Callie trembled, her eyes closing as she tried unsuccessfully to push her cousin away. “We shouldn’t! There’s little squids outside! People can hear us!”

“Don’t care. Gotta have you, cousin.” Marie’s voice chimed up in response. The two women were in the dressing room of one of the freshest stores in Inkopolis, and they both knew for a certainty that other squids saw them both go in. Hell, they could even see by looking at the bottom of the dressing room where the door didn’t cover that Marie was resting on her knees right in front of her cousin, and that Callie was having a hard time standing on anything but the very tip of her toes. Other squids looked at each other when they saw the two disappear into the dressing room, and though it wasn’t spoken, they all knew: the Squid Sisters were fucking in public again.  
At least this time, they had the foresight to close the door.

“Mmm. Your little funhole is so tasty, Callie!” Marie giggled, her hands hooked against Callie’s jeans just enough to expose her little slit. She looked up at her slightly more submissive cousin, watching the blush pass on Callie’s cheeks the same pink shade as her young pussy. Marie’s head darted back down, and her tongue slipped forward to take another taste before giggling rapidly. “I think it gets even sweeter every time I try it! Licky, licky, licky, I love your sticky!”

Callie’s blush was intense, and she squirmed in excitement as she continued staying on her tiptoes. Before long her jeans were pulled down to hang in between her thighs, her tiny panties tented within them to leave her fully exposed to Marie’s affections. Her cousin’s nose buried against her hood and she could feel that tongue working wonders against her, slithering up and down and drawing in every ounce of her flavor. To the side there was a small stack of dresses and outfits that neither woman had even the slightest intention of trying on; they were all gaudy and gross and had only been chosen as an excuse to slip into the dressing room. Now that they were there Marie was claiming what she wanted; a long slurp on her favorite piece of candy, Callie.

“Y...You always do this, Marie!” Callie whimpered, rocking her hips back and forth as Marie continued to work. She wasn’t complaining necessarily, but she had to admit she was terrible at realizing the signs. At this point she should’ve known that Marie would try to drag her someplace semi-private to go down on her every time they went out in public, and she always forgot to bring a gag for herself. Something simple; just a little toy to shut herself up so she didn’t have the embarrassing walk out of the dressing room across a sea of other squids that had listened to her cum.

Oh well. Maybe next time.

“Mmmnnng! Marie, it’s so good! So good, I think I might have a Splatfest!” The joke never got old, and both of them giggled through it. Marie’s own laugh was soft and sweet and uttered right into Callie’s slit, right along with the gentle weaving of her tongue back and forth underneath those sweet, sweet folds. Marie wiggled her rear from side to side as she looked up along Callie’s figure, past her retro Cat Team shirt and up into the charming eyes of her cousin. When she spoke she let a hand move forward, petting and teasing Callie’s pussy so the girl wasn’t left missing the touch of her mouth too much.

“You wanna do me, next?” She asked, excitement lining in her features. “Your cousin’s cunny is craving, Callie! Needs your nibbles to keep it happy!” She didn’t wait for a response before burying her face once more against Callie’s pussy, darting her tongue back and forth and eagerly working to drive her cousin over the edge.

It was an admittedly short trip to do so. Callie couldn’t last long underneath the affections of her cousin, and soon she was resting her hands on the other girl’s tentacles as she rocked back and forth on her toes. Her whimpers and noises of delight rose higher and higher through the dressing room until they poured easily over the edge, loud and vibrant enough for the other squids doing their casual shopping to pick up on it.

“Ohh, Marie! Marie Marie Marie, it’s so good Marie!” As if there was any question which of Inkopolis’ premiere squids was having sex in the dressing room, Callie seemed inadvertently determined to leave no question about the matter. Heat rushed across her features as she suddenly came with a heavy shudder, pleasure rushing along her body and sending her thighs to twitch yet again. For the second time that afternoon she was enjoying her cousin’s mouth on her slit and relishing in the pleasurable aftermath, though this time Marie was eager to take some time for herself as well. It was no sooner that she finished that the other girl looked up at Callie’s naked frame, licking her lips of her cousin’s nectar as she started to stand up.

“C’mon, Callie! Don’t keep me waiting!” She took ahold of her cousin’s wrists and guided her to the bench in the dressing room, helping the other woman to lay flat against it before moving her hands to the edge of her jeans. She unbuckled and slipped them off her body entirely; letting them drop to the floor of the dressing room as she approached her cousin who still laid flat against the bench. With a slender leg moving forward Marie straddled Callie’s face, and almost immediately felt the rewards for all of her efforts that day.

Slurping and satisfaction rushed across her as she felt Callie’s tongue, moving up and down her slit in greedy swipes to collect every trace of her nectar. Marie’s cheeks flushed a bright red as she watched, staring down at Callie’s form with her lap still exposed and her own pants tented in between her thighs. Callie was still an eager little squid for sure, and even though she had just had her own thundering orgasm her hand was down between her own legs yet again, rapidly teasing and fingering herself as she slurped on Marie’s pussy. For a moment Marie just straddled her cousin’s face and stared at what Callie was doing; watching those fingers work back and forth. They looked almost...sad, working there, all alone.

“...I spoil you too much.” Marie purred, and let herself drop forward. She couldn’t just let Callie finger herself; she loved her cousin far too much for that! Instead she eagerly pulled herself down into a squidxty-nine position, her face burying once more against Callie’s slit and her hands scooping underneath her rear. Instantly her face drew against wet folds that she had only just recently driven to orgasm, and Marie couldn’t help but giggle as she closed her lips around the other woman’s hood. “Hello again, my tasty little friend!”

The two women fell into relative silence as they serviced each other, offering little more than moans and whimpers pressed squarely into their own cousin’s sex. Their bodies rocked gently together but for the most part their movements were slow and measured, grinding against the other’s face and enjoying the simpler moments of intimacy as their tongues pepper back and forth across each other’s skin. It was a bit of a break for the outside world as they no longer had to listen to the overwhelming noises of the Squid Sisters having sex, but the knowledge it was going on was still prevalent. The mewls and murmurs could still be heard if someone was standing close enough to the dressing room door, and the scent of squidly arousal was heavy near the entrance.

Not that either of them minded. They only focused on each other in the moment, kissing and licking at each other’s pussies until another pair of stunning orgasms soon moved to overtake them. Twitching thighs, grasping fingers, and giggling mouths pressed against wet and trembling pussies overtook their worlds yet again, and by the time Marie finally found the strength to pull herself off of Callie both of them were blushing wide with cheeks completely covered in each other’s nectar. Marie just beamed, and after pulling her cousin up gave the other woman a fond kiss squarely on the lips, sampling each other’s flavor in another moment of precious, loving intimacy.

“Tastes so good, Callie.” Marie licked her lips, giggling. “A little of you, a little of me, both the things I love the most!”

Callie just grinned wide in response, holding her cousin close until the inevitably knock on the door came to politely ask them to leave.

 

Shopping and dinner were always fun, but eventually as the hours went on the Squid Sisters found themselves headed home. The day had continued much like it had been throughout the entire afternoon, with the pair hanging on each other left and right and occasionally getting into trouble because of their inability to keep their hands off of each other. In the most polite moments it was just young squids groaning about how lovely dovey they were with one another, and in the worst they were ejected from establishments because things were getting too indecent even for the already hedonistic squid culture. Sure, all squids loved to have a good time, but don’t finger your cousin at the dinner table! Y’gotta wait until the dessert course, at least!

Either way, as Marie and Callie strolled home Marie kept a strong arm around her sister, holding her as close as she could manage. Each of them carried a bag overflowing with purchased goodies; rewards for their hard work at the recent splatfest, and they both still wore their retro Cat Team T-shirts. (Both of which were damp from a series of squirting orgasms in the Inkopolis Movieplex.) It had been a fulfilling day for the duo, and as Marie turned to look towards her beloved Callie she found the other girl smiling wide and sweet, her cheeks practically glowing in joy.

“...I love you so much, Marie.” Her voice spoke up, jumping the moment and cutting off any words Marie might’ve spoken. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cousin’s cheek, and drew in a long, deep scent of her tentacles. “Even though you’re always on the wrong end of every Splatfest. Even though you drive me so crazy I could ink the walls most of the time. I just...I love you so, so, so much.”

Marie’s cheeks were blushing vibrantly, though it wasn’t anything that she didn’t already know...or reciprocate. The woman held her cousin a little closer as they walked back to their home, and right in the middle of the street she came to a halt, turning to face Callie fondly. A hand rose up to tease underneath Callie’s chin and she lifted the girl’s head up with a slow pull, drawing their eyes to stare at each other and take in the full weight of the joy they had. The fun of their post-Splatfest shopfest had been enjoyable, but it was hardly the reason she loved those days so much. Fancy clothes and nice food were only fun if you had someone you cared about so deeply to share it with. For Marie, it was her cousin...her cousin that made her heart race faster than she could believe, ever since they were little squids.

She tilted her head, staring at Callie for what felt like a blissful eternity, but in reality was only a few short seconds. Whether it was waking her cousin up in bed, going down on her in the shower, or simply buying her a cute shirt...there was nothing that Marie wouldn’t do for Callie. Nothing she wouldn’t risk to make her smile. Nothing she could possibly be offered to make her turn her back on the woman she loved most. She didn’t say anything in response to Callie’s words simply because she didn’t have to; she knew full well that Callie knew what was in her heart, it was offered up with every ultra cutesy name they called each other and delivered with every lick to the other woman’s slit. The fondness and dedication, the overt love and tenderness, it was always apparent between them even without words.

Though sometimes, she knew, they could help emphasize her point.

“...you make me Splatfest.” Marie grinned wide, and cupped her cousin’s cheeks.

Words of greater, sweeter romance had never been spoken by kid or squid.

 

By evening the two Squid Sisters were right where they started, back in the comfortable bed they shared, naked once more and pressed close together. In that entire day Callie and Marie hadn’t been apart for more than just a few minutes, and now they were closer than ever as they sat face one another with their bare legs intertwined. Their sexes were pressed close together as pussy on pussy was the theme for the evening, and each one held the other’s shoulders as they slowly rocked back and forth into one another.

Callie’s cheeks were dark and flushed red with delight, her body trembling and her fingers pulled taut around her cousin’s shoulders. She was already shuddering in delight from the very first press of their warm entrances together, and the more Marie rocked back and forth the more her world filled with heat and delight and all the best things in her life. She pushed forward suddenly to steal a kiss from Marie but her cousin was far too quick; pulling back at the last second and leaving Callie attempting to deeply kiss the air.

“Mmmph...Ma...Marie...kiss…” Callie whimpered, trying to swoop in again only to find similar result. Marie was grinning wide as she continued to rock her hips forward, each motion bringing her wet slit to rub against Callie’s and send shockwaves across both of them. It was fun for her to see her cousin whimper and whine in desperate need of a kiss, but it was even more fun when Callie tried for a third time and she finally rewarded her with what she sought. Marie’s head darted forward and their lips crashed together, tongues almost instantly finding one another and drawing in the comfortable flavor they so enjoyed. They pressed in so close that their tentacles bumped and their chests pressed in tight, only making the seal between the two all the more intimate and exciting.

The bed squeaked underneath them; the girls weren’t heavy but their motions certainly were, and each press of their bodies together sent it to creaking and groaning as it held both of them up. Underneath them the sheet was marked wet with their nectar and a tiny layer of their sweat, and all around them was that wonderful smell of squid sex that they always managed to leave anywhere that their passions overwhelmed them. Marie’s hands slid up and down her cousin’s back and Callie’s fingers drew in tight against the other girl, and when another climax found the two girls it was one they shared in equal measure. Both of their voices rose up in delight as a shuddering orgasm crossed both of them, trembling down Callie and into Marie, and then right back through the other girl again. As they came together they clutched their cousin tight and screamed in glorious glee, and Marie proved to Callie that her cousin really did make her Splatfest.

And when it was over, Marie was laying on her back once more, Callie pressed up against her with her adorable head nestled keenly against her cousin’s shoulder. Callie was already dozing; eyes closed and a happy smile on her face, the events of a beautiful day finally tuckered her out enough to sleep. Marie turned her head and kissed her cousin gently on the forehead once more, just as she had done early that morning, and just as she would do once they woke up again.

“Goodnight, Callie.” She whispered, even though her cousin was already too far asleep to hear. She closed her eyes and relaxed, laying naked and happy underneath the sheet with the only woman in the world she loved. “Tomorrow, we’ll do it all again.”

A promise she would always keep, every time they had a weekend off.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D Like my stuff? Check me out on [da tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
